Mencintaimu
by Shizu F
Summary: "–you better Move On." Tak perlukah kamu tahu betapa banyak air mata yang membasahi bantal khayalku terbawa dalam kenangan tentangmu. Dan, aku pun tak ingin kamu ikut sedih ketika tahu betapa dinginnya hari-hari tanpa senyum kamu.../ R&R?


_**Naruto**_

_**.**_

_**Mencintaimu**_

_**Aku hanya ingin kamu tau.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By Shizu F**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**28 Maret 2014.**_

_**22.46**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku mempunya sebongkah harapan bernama kejujuran. Kejujuran yang nyata-nyata kian langka dan jarang berdiam di lautan hidup serba manipulatif. Tapi aku bisa apa jika ternyata aku adalah bagian dari koloni bernama rekayasa. Aku, kamu, dia, mereka tak lagi bisa membedakan siapa di antara kita yang sesungguhnya biacara benar, karena ternyata kita telah begitu terbiasa berbicara dengan dusta.

Akulah seorang yang paling pintar menyimpan satu rahasia: Aku mencintai pria yang **salah**.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-_kun_!"_

"_Ck,"_

"_Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa kamu jalannya cepet banget sih!"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Apa kosa kata kamu cuman dua huruf itu doang?"_

"_Berisik Sakura,"_

"_Hfftt Sasuke-_kun_ tidak seru!"_

"_Hn,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku berharap tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Supaya aku tak perlu menginginkanmu, memikirkanmu dalam lamunanku. Supaya aku tidak mencari kamu ketika aku merasakan ridu.

Supaya aku tak punya alasan untuk mencintai kamu. Dan terpuruk ketika kamu meninggalkan aku.

.

.

.

.

"_Dia siapa Sasuke-_kun?_"_

"_..."_

"_Apa dia orang yang Sasuke-_kun_ suka?"_

"_..."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_?"_

"_Urusi saja urusan kamu, jangan ganggu aku."_

"_..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku suka dengan Sasuke-_kun_!"_

"_..."_

"_Sangat suka hingga rasanya menyakitkan,"_

"_Aku tau kok,"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Tapi kamu tau kalau yang aku suka cuman dia,"_

"_..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tak tahukah kamu seperih apa perasaan hati yang tak terbalas? Menanti sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang?

Hari berganti hari, tetapi arah hatiku tak pernah berunbah –selalu tertuju kepadamu. Aku tak pernah jenuh menunggu... menunggu untuk kamu cintai. Namun, kamu hanya menganggap aku lalu. Seperti tak kasat aku bagi kamu.

Terkadang lelah menyuruhku menyerah, memintaku berhenti melalukan perbuatan sia-sia dan mulai mencari cinta baru. Namun, bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup melakukannya, kalau semua tentang kamu mengikuti seperti bayangan menempel di bawah kakiku? Dan bagaimana pula caranya membakar habis semua rindu yang bertahun-tahun mengendap di hati aku?

.

.

.

.

Aku berharap mendapatkan jawaban darimu. Namun, kamu tetap membisu, membuatku lebih lama menunggu.

.

.

.

.

"_Sudahlah Sakura lupakan saja dia, Sasuke cuman bisa buat kamu sedih,"_

"_..."_

"Imouto_, jangan buat aku khawatir sama kamu,"_

"_..."_

"_Sakura masih banyak laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari Sasuke!"_

"_..."_

"_Dia sudah punya tunangan!"_

"_..."_

"_Kamu cuman mempersulit dia aja!"_

"_..."_

"_Sakura cukup lu–"_

"_Tidak! Kalian semua gak ngerti!"_

.

.

.

.

Tak perlukah kamu tahu betapa banyak air mata yang membasahi bantal khayalku terbawa dalam kenangan tentangmu. Dan, aku pun tak ingin kamu ikut sedih ketika tahu betapa dinginnya hari-hari tanpa senyum kamu...

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-_kun_?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Kamu udah nunggu lama ya?"_

"_Engga juga,"_

"_Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_ ngajak aku ketemuan di sini?"_

"_Sakura, aku tau kamu suka, sayang, bahkan cinta sama aku. Tapi kamu tau kan aku sudah bertunangan."_

"_..."_

"_Aku gaakan pernah dan gaakan bisa balas perasaan kamu. Karena aku sudah terlanjur cinta sama tunangan aku–"_

"–_aku mau kamu udahin perjuangan kamu buat ngejar aku. Dewasalah dikit Sakura, tolong aku mohon–"_

"–_you better Move On."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

.

.

.

.

Tapi...

Kalau aku benar-benar tak pernah bertemu dengan kamu, mungkin aku tak akan pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya berdua saja dengan kamu. Menikmati waktu bergulir tanpa terasa. Aku juga tak mungkin bisa tahu seperti apa rasanya sungguh-sungguh mencintai kamu.

.

.

.

.

"_Tenang saja Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak pernah memaksa kamu buat bals perasaan aku kok. Aku cuman pengen kamu tahu bahwa aku memang cinta sama kamu tulus, aku cuman ga pengen perasaan ini di pendam terus menerus. Semoga kamu bahagia ya dengan tunangan kamu."_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Aku juga gamau kamu merasa bersalah. Karena dari pertama yang salah itu perasaan aku. Dari pertama yang salah itu aku, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan kamu dan mencintai kamu..."_

"_..."_

.

.

.

Dan detik itu kamu tau apa itu perasaan aku yang sebenernya. Aku tidak menuntut kamu untuk balas perasaan aku. Aku hanya ingin kamu tau... bahwa aku mencintai kamu..

Walau kita berpisah...

Kita tak di persatukan...

Tapi aku tetap menjaga perasaan ini hingga ada posisi yang akan menggantikan kamu...

Sasuke...

.

.

.

.


End file.
